Ferme les yeux
by Syi-55
Summary: OS. Une feuille, pliée en quatre, glissée sous la porte du N 6. A peine une vingtaine de lignes... "Je veux te monter qu'c'est faux tout c'qu'on nous raconte, j'veux te monter de quoi on est capables...Allez, respire un grand coup, Ferme les yeux."


__**Hello! =)**

**Alors voici ma première fic, une Zemyx en tout simplicité! =)**

**Disclaimer: Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Square Enix et à Disney.  
**

**Rating: Bah...K+ pour relation homosexuelles?**

_Pour__ Zexion, N°6_

_De__ Demyx__, __N°9 _

_« __Zexion, _

_Je sais qu'tu risques de me prendre encore pour abruti, je sais qu'tu risques de pas m'croire et d'me trouver ridicule, mais s'te plait, lis jusqu'au bout._

_J'voudrais vraiment que tu me fasses confiance sur ce coup là, ok ?_

_Faut qu'tu fasses tout ce que je dis, et que tu essayes vraiment, sinon ça marchera pas._

_Je veux te monter qu'c'est faux tout c'qu'on nous raconte, j'veux te monter de quoi on est capable..._

_Allez, respire un grand coup._

_Ferme les yeux._

_Juste pour 10 minutes, fermes les yeux, et fais l'vide. _

_Et puis regarde autour de toi, regarde avec ton cœur ..._

_Attends !_

_Je sais._

_Je sais ce que tu penses._

_Tu penses comme eux, comme eux tous. Tu penses qu'on a pas de cœur. Qu'on a pas de sentiments. Qu'on est incomplets, à moitié vides..._

_Mais c'est pas possible._

_Ça peut pas être vrai. Ça se peut pas..._

_On est à moitié pleins._

_La preuve regarde Axel et Roxas. Tu vois bien comme ils sont, t'es pas aveugle... Tu vois bien qu'ils ont quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose de rien qu'à eux..._

_Tu sais c'qu'Axel m'a dit une fois ?_

_Il m'a dit que quand il était avec Roxas, c'est comme s'il avait un cœur. _

_Qu'il ressentait des choses, et tout..._

_Moi aussi je ressens des choses parfois._

_Et j'sais que c'est pareil pour toi, même si tu fais comme si, même si t'essaie d'oublier._

_Je sais que ça te fait peur._

_Je suis pas aussi stupide qu'ils le croient. Tu l'sais, pas vrai ?_

_Alors fais-moi confiance._

_Ferme les yeux, Zexion._

_Et regarde de l'intérieur._

_Si tu te concentres bien ça va marcher..._

_Respire à fond._

_Fais le vide._

_Pense à quelque chose..._

_Et cherche._

_Cherche les émotions._

_Elles sont là._

_Elles se cachent mais j'te jure qu'elles sont là._

_Moi je les ai retrouvées._

_Pas toutes, mais certaines. _

_Elles viennent parfois, comme ça, j'comprends pas pourquoi, j'comprends pas comment, mais elles sont là._

_Quand je joue du sitar, quand j'écoute de la musique, quand je fais danser l'eau, quand je vois la mer, quand je ris avec Axel, quand j' te vois, quand je t'approche, quand j'te parle, quant tu m'regardes, quand tu m'réponds, quand tu m'souris, quand tu m'effleures, quand tu m'frôles, quand tu m'touches..._

_Je suis comme Axel._

_Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression qu'tout est possible..._

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir un cœur.__»_

La feuille se froissait légèrement là où les doigts la tenaient. Elle tremblait doucement.

Un soupir nerveux s'échoua sur les mots, il déglutit.

Il ferma les yeux.

Encore.

Il respira profondément.

Il réitéra l'expérience.

Il tenta d'oublier le lit, la porte, les murs et les bruits, le bâtiment dans son ensemble, les personnes qui l'entouraient, son propre corps...

Pour ne laisser que son esprit.

Il chercha à nouveau les émotions en lui.

Et il trouva.

C'était étrange...

Il se sentait presque mal en réalité.

Il avait l'impression d'être abimé à l'intérieur.

Comme s'il était...

Rouillé.

Mais c'était avant tout une émotion.

Et c'était ça le plus douloureux.

Il sentait quelque chose.

Mais il n'avait pas de cœur.

Il n'existait toujours qu'à moitié.

Mais il sentait.

_Il ressentait._

C'était trouble.

Trop de choses se mélangeaient dans son esprit.

Des éléments contradictoires se heurtaient et se bousculaient dans sa tête, et cela était douloureux.

Ses yeux étaient toujours clos.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement.

La lettre était toujours entre ses mains.

Il y eut un léger bruit de pas.

Il respirait toujours calmement.

Une main se posa sur sa joue, glissant ensuite jusqu'à son menton pour lui relever la tête.

Sa respiration s'accéléra.

Une voix appela son prénom, lentement, doucement, _tendrement_...

La lettre lui glissa des doigts.

Un pouce effleura ses lèvres.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Et un grand calme l'envahit.

Il les ferma à nouveau.

_Quelque chose de chaud..._

_Quelque chose de doux..._

_A l'intérieur..._

Il le sentait...

Il le _ressentait_...

Il aimait cette sensation...

Il aimait ce sentiment...

Il _l_'aimait...

Il avait tout oublié.

Sa chambre, la porte, les murs et les bruits, les gens, tout, tout oublié.

Il ne pensait plus à rien.

_Il ressentait._

Demyx l'embrassait.


End file.
